More than just a memory
by carla.gallagherhawkins
Summary: Poco después de la muerte de Sirius en OotP, Remus se arrepiente de algunas cosas e intenta, muy a su pesar, seguir adelante.
1. Me arrepiento tanto

Estaba seguro de que a su alrededor algo estaba sucediendo. Quizá fuera Molly poniendo la mesa y reprendiendo a sus hijos por no ayudar. Tal vez los miembros de la Orden estuvieran intercambiando unas palabras y mirándolo a él, comprensivos. Pero sentía que miraba pero no veía, si hubiera estado ciego, hubiera sido lo mismo. Maldita sea, podría haber estado ciego, sordo y muerto, por lo que le importaba. No podía creer que en estos tiempos de guerra, se había dado el lujo de decirle que no podía volver el tiempo atrás, que aquellos años ya no volverían. Que ya no lo amaba. Merlín!. Quería patearse, golpearse.

Había sido sumamente estúpido e inocente de su parte pensar que él había vuelto y que la guerra no lo afectaría. En su cabeza pensaba que, apenas la guerra terminara, lo buscaría y le diría que ahora sí podían estar juntos. Ahora deseaba haber tenido alguna vez el coraje de Sirius, de sólo hacer lo que su corazón le decía. Si sólo hubiera dicho que si, que moría por estar de nuevo con él, que ya no ponía primero los deseos de otros por sobre los suyos. Pero no fue así. Le dijo a Sirius que la Orden venía primero, que Dumbledore, que Harry, que la guerra. Y el moreno aceptó, porque siempre aceptaría lo que Remus le dijera. Siempre.

Era tan extraño no tenerlo ahí. Aún con 12 años de distancia, de encierro. Desde que Sirius había escapado de Azkaban, Remus sentía que el tiempo no había pasado. Y había aprovechado cada segundo que Padfoot estaba delante suyo, ya fuera hablando, comiendo, alimentando a Buckbeak o peinándose el cabello distraídamente, mirando el cielo. No podía decir que no se había quedado mirando esos labios cuando hablaban. Ni que no se había sentado más cerca de Sirius de lo debido cuando compartían el sillón, o cuando se sentaban uno al lado del otro en las reuniones de la Orden. Tenía que admitir que eran los mismos comportamientos que había tenido cuando aún eran alumnos en Hogwarts. Como atesoraba esos pequeños roces, de sus manos, sus rodillas, sus hombros. Como si el moreno lo hubiera estado haciendo a propósito como él. La sonrisa que había aparecido mientras rememoraba, pronto se desvaneció. Sirius lo había estado haciendo a propósito, porque lo amaba.. tanto como él. Y Remus le había dicho que ahora no era el momento!. Y ese momento ya no sería. No sería nunca más.

Recordó la escena casi en cámara lenta. A su alrededor, la pelea había llegado a su punto máximo. Las maldiciones volaban hacia todos lados. Era una cuestión de atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo. No se podía pensar en nada más, en nadie más... De repente, se detuvo en su carrera como si una pared invisible lo hubiera frenado de cuerpo entero. Por lo que pudo ver (apenas por el rabillo del ojo) a Harry le había sucedido lo mismo, unos metros adelante suyo. La sonrisa de Sirius, la maldición que dio en el centro de su pecho, la risa macabra y horrenda de Bellatrix y el velo. Y nada más. Sirius cayó hacia atrás y desapareció. Remus hizo lo único que su cerebro pudo articular en ese momento: correr hacia Harry para protegerlo. El grito que lanzó el joven fue suficiente por los dos, el licántropo creía no tener fuerzas ni para susurrar. Apenas si puso emitir una respiración entrecortada, para no quedarse sin aire, para no correr hacia el velo y desaparecer también.

Y ahora que volvía a estar en Grimmauld place, Harry era el único que parecía sentirse como él. No podía culpar a los demás por seguir con sus vidas, pero no entendía como podían hacerlo. No quería estar ahí, porque intentaban que se sintiera mejor, le sonreían, le hablaban de cualquier cosa sin importancia. No quería estar ahí porque era la casa del amor de su vida. Porque nunca habían encontrado el hechizo para bajar el retrato de su madre y cada vez que pasaba le recordaba que era un hombre lobo, que era un sangre sucia, que no valía la pena. Y lo que más le dolía era saber que, sumado a todo eso, había tirado a la basura casi 2 años sin besar a Sirius, sin perderse acariciando su cabello, sin verlo despertar a la mañana y divertirlo con sus manías matutinas, sin hacer el amor lentamente, rápidamente, a la mañana, a la hora del té... El can tenía la extraña manía de querer hacerlo siempre distinto a la última vez que lo habían hecho. Remus nunca supo por qué, y nunca le molestó. Recordaba las veces en las que caían en el lecho, respirando agitados y sudados y Sirius volvía a atacarlo pero se rehusaba a pasar de algunos besos, a menos que cambiaran de lugar, no importaba adonde, no podía ser en la cama de nuevo. Y aunque Remus no tuviera la fuerza para levantarse, Sirius lo arrastraría hasta otra habitación de la casa y podrían seguir donde se habían quedado.

¿Cómo podía haberle dicho que no esta vez?. Si nunca nadie lo había tocado como Sirius. Literalmente. Había sido su único amante. No porque no había podido conseguir otro, simplemente no quiso. Sería célibe el resto de su vida, no le importaba en absoluto. Otras manos en su cuerpo se hubieran sentido extrañas, no hubiera podido gemir otro nombre, su boca no lo hubiera permitido.

Cuando parpadeó se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo. No tenía registro de haberse levantado y caminado hasta la cocina, tampoco de haber intercambiado ninguna palabra con nadie, ni de haber tomado su plato, pero ahí estaba. Levantó la vista. Todos reían, charlaban. Todos menos Harry. La mirada del joven se alzó justo a tiempo para encontrarse con él y comprendió. Remus era el único que entendía. Se observaron unos segundos, ambos comprendieron que necesitaban hablar. La comida transcurrió sin comentarios de ninguno de los dos y nadie se atrevió a indagar en su mutismo. Cada cual tenía su manera de sobrellevar estas cosas. Finalmente, y algo brusco y repentino, Harry se levantó de su asiento y salió de la cocina. Ron y Hermione se levantaron automáticamente y Molly suspiró fuerte y largamente.

-Yo voy- Dije. Mi voz sonó tan extraña, luego de tanto silencio. Los chicos asintieron y volvieron a sentarse.

Encontré a Harry en su habitación, con la puerta abierta. Tal vez un descuido, tal vez una invitación. Entré sin tocar y me senté a su lado al borde de la cama. Cuando me miró, sentí que era el pequeño Harry de apenas meses que me puchereaba cuando quería que lo alzara en aquellas hermosas visitas a la casa de James y Lily. Nunca había podido resistirme y Sirius siempre bromeaba con eso cuando volvíamos a casa. Decía que en cualquier momento yo le iba a pedir que tuviéramos un hijo, y que el instinto maternal lobuno era inevitable. Yo lo golpeaba suavemente en el hombro, el me empujaba y peleábamos así, hasta terminar en el sillón, haciendo cualquier cosa menos pelear. Volviendo a Harry (me cuesta tanto pensar en Sirius sin desviarme y recordar...), se sentía perdido, como si nadie comprendiera, estaba buscando alguien que se sintiera como él y vaya si yo me sentía así, desolado. Un sollozo apenas audible escapó de su boca y se abrazó a mí con todas sus fuerzas. Uno de mis brazos rodeó sus hombros y el otro se posó en su rostro, y comencé a mecerlo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que luego de las noches de luna llena, Sirius hacía esto conmigo y siempre me hacía sentir mejor. Cuando Harry se calmó un poco, alzó su rostro.

-Si no me hubieras tomado en ese momento... –Dijo como pudo.

-Hubieras traspasado el velo, Harry, lo sé.. – Completé la frase-.. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. –Me miró incrédulo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, es algo bastante estúpido, si me lo preguntas. Pero en ese momento... fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y por eso corrí hacia ti. Pensé que si estábamos juntos, ninguno de los dos cometería esa estupidez. No es que pensarlo este mal, no es una estupidez querer correr hacia alguien que nos importa que está en peligro, pero... –No sabía qué más decir.

-Él me hablaba siempre de tí.. –Levanté el rostro, casi con la boca abierta.

-¿De mí?

-Si –Harry rió por primera vez después del "incidente"- Me hablaba todo el tiempo de ti. De la época de los merodeadores, de cuando visitaban a mis padres, cuando me cuidaban a mí cuando era bebé.

Por un lado sentía un calorcito en el pecho y por otro quería salir corriendo de ahí. Me arrepentía tanto de lo que había hecho. –Eran buenas épocas. ¿Él...te.. dijo algo más?

Harry entornó los ojos un tanto confundido y luego sonrió. –Si, bueno.. él me había ofrecido vivir juntos, ¿recuerdas? –Asentí con la cabeza- Al principio me dijo que cabía la posibilidad de que alguien más viviera con nosotros, si ese alguien accedía. No quiso decirme quien era, al menos no en ese momento. Fue cuando dejé de preguntárselo, que me dijo que eras tú. No me pareció extraño en ese momento, es decir, estaba acostumbrado a verlos juntos, sabía que eran amigos, no me lo cuestioné. Cuando se quedó mirándome como esperando que yo dijera algo, algo en especial, fue cuando caí en cuenta. Y él, bueno, me contó de su relación antes de Azkaban y que quería recuperarte.

Creo que pasó una milésima de segundo hasta que mi mano se posó sobre mi boca, tapando un sollozo violento. Todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó con la congoja. Harry me miró sumamente preocupado, hasta que se dio cuenta que yo aún no había llorado la muerte de Sirius. Trató de hacer ese momento lo menos incómodo posible. Aunque su presencia no me molestaba en absoluto. Lloré unos minutos, largos, interminables.

-Él me lo dijo.. –Susurré- ..que quería que estuviéramos juntos otra vez y yo le dije que no, que no era el momento. Que la guerra era más importante. Harry, yo... –Otro sollozo me hizo callar-... no sé por qué lo hice pero me siento tan mal... y ahora lo...yo lo... –No pude seguir. ¿Como aceptar y decir en voz alta que te perdí, para siempre?. No hizo falta, porque Harry lo entendió.

Comenzamos a escuchar pasos en la escalera, todos estaban yendo a sus habitaciones. Me incorporé y sequé mi rostro con la manga de la camisa. Sonreí un poco, dejando salir un poco de aire que había estado conteniendo.

-Lo siento –Murmuré, tomando la mano de Harry y apretándola un poco.

-Yo también –Dijo, y me abrazó fuerte.


	2. So when in doubt just call my name

Sirius se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. La vista no era perfecta pero no podía pedir más que eso. –Algo es algo..-Susurró para sí mismo. Era extraño, como nada que hubiera visto en toda su vida, y eso que había visto muchas cosas. Era como si viera todo a través del agua. Extrañamente amplificado, con bordes redondeados, un tanto azulado, etéreo. Y el tiempo pasaba diferente. Podía estar horas mirando y a él le parecían segundos. Y, a su vez, sentía que había pasado milenios ahí. No se sentía cansado, ni hambriento. Pero tampoco relajado, algo en su pecho latía.. y no era su corazón. Un sonido detrás suyo lo distrajo. Volteó para encontrarse con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lo siento, no quería molestar

-Tú siempre quieres molestar, James –Respondió Sirius, con una mirada que parecía decir "¿justo a mí me quieres engañar?¿Después de todos estos años?". El de anteojos rió.

-¿Algo interesante ahí abajo?

-No, lo de siempre..

-¿Qué tanto miras? – Sirius hubiera esperado ALGO de tacto de parte de su amigo. Suponía que era obvio lo que miraba.

-Están tristes. Muy tristes, los dos...

James suspiró. Tantas desgracias había tenido que vivir su hijo y ahora agregarle que, cuando había conocido a su padrino, apenas lo había podido disfrutar. Lily y él veían a Sirius acercarse religiosamente todas las mañanas mortales hacia aquella especie de ventana al mundo real. Lily y él ya no la usaban tan a menudo. Era un poco desgastante después de tantos años y preferían usarla para los momentos realmente importantes, en caso de que Harry necesitara ayuda contra Voldemort. Pero Sirius, "el recién llegado", no podía apartarse de ahí, y no lo culpaban. James caminó hasta él y se inclinó un poco también. Harry, Remus, Hermione, los Weasley y los miembros de la Orden estaban en Grimmauld Place, cenando. Ni Harry ni Remus hablaban, sin embargo sus rostros decían mucho. James y Sirius se quedaron unos momentos observando, sin realmente mirar, como perdidos en un sueño. Hasta que Harry se levantó abruptamente y Remus lo siguió. Una vez en la habitación comenzaron a hablar...

-Si no me hubieras tomado en ese momento...

-Hubieras traspasado el velo, Harry, lo sé.. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

Ambos hombres se alertaron.

-Padfoot.. –Llamó James-..no deberíamos estar viendo esto

Sirius lo miró suplicante. Necesitaba oír a Moony hablando de él, necesitaba escuchar lo que tenía para decir. Eso que latía en su pecho, lo estaba volviendo loco. Se hacía cada vez más pesado, más difícil de llevar. ¿Cómo iba a soportar eso por el resto de la eternidad?. James asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de allí. No sin antes suspirar por su amigo.

Quería abrazarlos a ambos. Podía sentir, aunque estuviera tan lejos, la opresión en la garganta que lo instaba a querer llorar por meses enteros. Pero no había meses. Ya no. Entonces Remus lo dijo, dijo "eso" y eso que latía dentro de su pecho se detuvo abruptamente, para luego latir más y más rápido. "Harry, yo... no sé por qué lo hice pero me siento tan mal... y ahora lo...yo lo...". Sirius se tambaleó un poco y cayó al piso. Un sollozo violento lo sacudió de cuerpo entero. Ya no estaba a la altura de la "ventana", ya no veía nada, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Una mano suave lo tomó del brazo y levantó la vista. Lily. Con su eterna sonrisa y sus maravillosos ojos. Ella y James eran la única razón por la que no odiaba estar ahí.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó James alertado. Sirius estaba un poco pálido, si acaso eso era posible en el mundo de los muertos.

-Nada.. –Movió la mano en un gesto lánguido, como descartando el tema. La mirada que le lanzó James no fue nada amigable. Sirius sonrió tristemente. –Él no quería decirme que no. Sólo quería esperar a que las cosas se calmaran. Seguía amándome..

James y Lily bajaron la mirada. Podía ser un lugar muy apacible pero la impotencia que vivía en aquel lugar. De que servía poder mirar hacia abajo, si apenas casi nada se podía hacer para cambiar las situaciones.

-¿Ustedes... –Comenzó dudoso Sirius-...bajaron alguna vez? – James y Lily se miraron.

-Si – Contestaron al unísono. No dijeron nada más.

-Necesito bajar

-Sirius, sólo puedes hacerlo una vez. Y tiene que ser realmente importante si es sólo una

-Pero es importante!

-Amigo, no puedes pretender que Remus no esté triste por tu muerte. Es natural. Yo me preocuparía si estuviera feliz –James hizo una mueca de obviedad.

-No entienden... él esta sufriendo por algo más, algo peor. Yo necesito demostrarle que está bien, que sé cómo se siente y que no importa. Yo estoy bien y lo amaré siempre.

La pelirroja y el de anteojos volvieron a mirarse. Sabían lo complejo que era discutir con Sirius, pero también sabían que era necesario que entendiera las condiciones de este lugar.

-Sirius, tienes sólo una oportunidad. Si la malgastas, ya no podrás volver a bajar. Si Remus llega a necesitarte de verdad, no podrás estar ahí.

-Remus me necesita ahora

-Remus te necesitará siempre, Sirius – Dijo James, impaciente.

-Sólo díganme cómo hacerlo –Pidió Sirius suplicante.

Los padres de Harry suspiraron largamente. Su amigo era grande ya y podía tomar sus propias decisiones, y también podía hacerse cargo de sus errores. Sabían que no dejaría el tema y los atormentaría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Si ese fin llegaba alguna vez. Lily asintió silenciosamente, James lo hizo algo reticente.

-Gracias –Susurró Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

La pelirroja caminó hacia la ventana. Le hizo una seña al moreno para q se acercara. A través de ella, Sirius podía ver a Remus durmiendo.

-Esta ventana esta directamente comunicada con el velo, por eso las cosas se ven como a través de él. Es decir, una vez que la traspases estarás en el Departamento de Misterios, pero una vez que estés ahí, sólo tienes que pensar donde quieres estar y aparecerás. –Lily podía notar como crecía la sonrisa de Sirius a medida que ella iba hablando- Sólo podrás estar una hora, Sirius. No más, es muy peligroso. Para volver debes volver al Departamento de Misterios de la misma manera que antes y atravesar el velo nuevamente. Aquí estaremos nosotros esperándote. Por último, para pasar a través de la ventana tienes que inclinarte hacia ella, como si fuera un pensadero. –Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender a su amigo que eso era todo. El moreno comenzó a inclinarse hacia la ventana y antes de atravesarla, la voz de James lo detuvo:

-Y, amigo, no hagas ninguna estupidez, ¿si?

Y así Sirius traspasó el velo nuevamente riendo, como aquella vez.

Fue realmente extraño encontrarse en ese lugar otra vez. Seguía tan lúgubre y oscuro como siempre. Y le trajo recuerdos que... Lo último que recordaba era el grito de Harry y Remus sosteniéndolo, una mirada en sus rostros, de dolor tan profundo, de desolación absoluta. Se estremeció o sintió que lo hacía, no sabía muy bien si seguían siendo las mismas sensaciones que cuando estaba vivo. Todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo. Pero no debía perder tiempo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Grimmauld Place, en su habitación, en Remus. Cuando los abrió, estaba ahí, delante de su amor. El licántropo se había destapado y parecía estar teniendo pesadillas. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido, hasta que Sirius se acercó a él y comenzó a escuchar su propio nombre, saliendo entre sollozos de aquella boca que tanto le hubiera gustado volver a besar antes de morir.

El moreno se acercó a la cama, intentando no hacer ruido. Hasta que cayó en cuenta: no hacía ruido. No debía olvidar que no se podía quedar y que él ya no tenía un cuerpo real, no podría tocar a Remus. Suspiró tristemente.

-Moony –Llamó. Su voz sonaba muy rara en el mundo mortal, como un viento de primavera. –Moony...despierta...Moony...

-Sirius... –El moreno se sobresaltó.

-MOONY!

El castaño se incorporó rápidamente, respirando agitado. Se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse, hasta que levantando un poco la vista, notó que un halo azul flotaba en el final de la cama. Cuando levantó totalmente la vista, ahogo un sollozo.

-No, por favor...

-Moony, soy yo

-No, es un sueño. Sirius, no me hagas esto

-Necesito que me escuches, no tengo mucho tiempo. James y Lily me esperan y sólo tengo una hora. Hay millones de cosas que tengo que decirte pero sólo tengo tiempo para algunas pocas, así que diré las más importantes...

Remus se incorporó un tanto en la cama y Sirius se sentó cerca de él, mirándolo.

-Fui un idiota imprudente; pero lo hecho, hecho está. Harry está a salvo y tu también. Eso, sin embargo, no alcanza. Yo necesito que sean felices. Que continúen con sus vidas, pues yo estoy bien. Estoy donde debo estar y estoy con ellos, Moony... Lily sigue tan hermosa como siempre y James es un bastardo pero bueno, es mi mejor amigo. –Remus rió, aún entre las lágrimas que caían por su rostro-Sé que si pudieras me golpearías por entrometido pero desde el lugar en el que estoy, pude escuchar la charla que tuviste con Harry hoy...

El licántropo se sonrojó y apartó la vista. –Lo siento...Yo..fui..un idiota. Me equivoqué..

-No, no lo hiciste –Interrumpió Sirius- Hiciste lo que creíste prudente, sólo no tomaste en cuenta que soy un psicópata impulsivo y aquí me tienes –Se miró a sí mismo, señalándose con ambas manos- No te culpes, por favor. Es lo único que te pido. No importa lo que podríamos haber tenido, importa lo que tuvimos y lo que nos amamos siempre, Remus. Cuida de Harry por nosotros, él te necesita. Y yo te estaré observando y esperándote, SIEMPRE.

El licántropo explotó en llanto, tomándose la cabeza. Cuando alzó la mirada, Sirius lo miraba con infinito amor.

-No tienes idea las ganas que tengo de abrazarte, maldito idiota

El moreno rió, no eran muchas las veces que tenía el placer de recibir un insulto de su lobo, y esos momentos los atesoraba. Extendió la mano y el halo azulado se fundió un momento con la mano de Remus. Ninguno sintió nada, pero significó mucho más que todo.

-¿Te vas?

Sirius asintió. Tomó aire, le costaba tanto irse. Remus se inclinó un tanto hacia adelante y lo miró fijo.

-Te amo, Sirius

El moreno cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Los volvió a abrir para encontrarse con un castaño que, ahora, sonreía. Que, ahora, estaba tranquilo y en paz. Había cumplido su cometido.

-Te amo, lobito

Se secó una lágrima que no sabía si realmente estaba allí y pensó en el Departamento de Misterios. No quería estar ni un segundo allí. Traspasó el velo para encontrarse con las miradas expectantes y preocupadas de sus dos amigos.

-¿Y? –Preguntaron al unísono

Sirius sólo sonrió. James y Lily se miraron y suspiraron aliviados.


	3. Epílogo

Había sido luna llena la noche anterior y apenas se asomaba algún rayo de sol por el gran ventanal de la enfermería frente a su cama. Últimamente le costaba dormir, sobre todo cuando todavía quedaba en él algún vestigio del lobo, que no pensaba, no racionalizaba, no creía que estuviera mal. Después de todo, sus amigos se habían vuelto animagos por él, para ayudarlo con su "problema". Y se sentía más que agradecido. Pero se sentía peligrosamente más que agradecido con una persona en especial y era eso lo que lo tenía en vela. ¿Hormonas? ¿Su condición de hombre lobo? ¿La soledad?. Cada vez que le buscaba una explicación, se perdía más. ¿Y cómo no perderse?. Empezaba a divagar y se adentraba en pensamientos que, a veces, lo asustaban. Pero, ¿quién negaría que Sirius era el chico más hermoso de todo Hogwarts?. Tal vez eso lo hiciera sentir menos culpa. Sólo era una persona más que se sentía atraída hacia sus rizos morenos, sus ojos grises y su sonrisa... Y compartían habitación, las clases, las comidas, las transformaciones. Lo que le preocupaba no era admitir que le gustaba un hombre, sino admitir que era uno de sus mejores amigos y que, tarde o temprano, la situación lo iba a lastimar. Y no se imaginaba una vida sin Sirius, así fuera sólo siendo su amigo. Fue ese día que aceptó que, tal vez, no era sólo atracción. Quizás, y sólo quizás, se había enamorado de él.

Fue en un día de invierno terriblemente tormentoso que Remus, desparramado en el sillón de la sala común leyendo un libro, descubrió a Sirius mirándolo de reojo. Fue en ese cruce de miradas, que el moreno se levantó de su asiento y, a grandes zancadas, se acercó al sillón. Con una seña con la mano, obligó al licántropo a enderezarse y hacerle lugar. A Remus ni siquiera se le ocurrió protestar. Sirius no dijo una palabra esa tarde, y el castaño no preguntó. Sólo dejó que el moreno se sentara cerca de él, sus brazos y hombros pegados, la mirada de Sirius en la chimenea chispeante. Poco después de ese día, una habitación quedaba abandonada en la casa Black y una era ocupada en la casa Potter.

Esos momentos comenzaron a repetirse y el castaño se dio cuenta de que, si bien Sirius usaba a James como consejero verbal, a él lo usaba como apoyo físico. En esas cercanías de sus cuerpos, la mirada del moreno cambiaba y se relajaba. Muy contrario a lo que le sucedía a Remus. ¿Cómo estar tan cerca de él sin sentir que el pecho se le iba hacia adelante desbocado?. Le costaba respirar. Pero rara vez lo miraba él, con sus ojos grises, sólo miraba hacia adelante, algún punto específico. Hasta que un día, cortando la rutina de sopetón y tomando a Remus por sorpresa, giró y lo miró. La distancia se acortó increíblemente y el castaño dejó de respirar un momento. Creyó escuchar que su amigo suspiraba un "gracias", pero no estaba realmente seguro de nada. Sus ojos color miel vagaron, sin querer, de esos ojos grises penetrantes hacia los labios de Sirius. Nunca quiso. O tal vez si. Cuando levantó la vista, su amigo lo miraba como nunca antes, nunca había mirado así a James o a Peter. Tampoco a él. Remus tomó aire dificultosamente. Nada lo pudo preparar para la mano que, repentinamente, tomó su rostro y la boca que lo besó tan tímidamente que dudó que fuera Sirius. Juntaron sus frentes y no dijeron nada. Estaba todo dicho.

Todo se puso negro. Esos momentos, que habían tomado poco más de un año en sucederse, pasaron en segundos. Remus se estiró y se tocó el hombro que debía estar sangrando profusamente. Sentía que estaba acostado sobre concreto, pero no estaba frío y el hombro no le dolía. Abrió lentamente los ojos, rechazando la claridad abrumante que lo invadió. Su hombro estaba sano, no había sangre, no había herida. Su cabeza estaba virada hacia la izquierda y hacia allí, no había nada. Literalmente. Sólo luz. Viró hacia la derecha: un andén. Escuchó pasos y, antes de incorporarse rápidamente, buscó su varita. No estaba. Se paró, costándole mucho menos de lo que había pensado y se quedó helado. Esos rizos morenos, esos ojos grises y esa sonrisa. No era ya un halo azul, era él... su cuerpo, su piel. Él. Remus miró desesperadamente hacia todos lados. Finalmente, detuvo su mirada otra vez en aquel hombre. Sirius comenzó a caminar hacia él, sus pasos resonaban en aquel lugar aparentemente vacío. Una vez que estuvo frente al licántropo, estiró su mano como hubiera hecho la noche que se apareció en su habitación. Remus dudó, si esto era un sueño... sería muy cruel. No sabía si podía soportar darse cuenta de que no era real. El castaño, finalmente, estiró su mano y sintió un escalofrío cuando sus dedos enviaron el mensaje a su cerebro de que estaban tocando algo real, de que sentían. Tomó esa mano con fuerza y atrayendo a Sirius hacia él, lo abrazó. Su brazo derecho se aferró al cuello y el cabello del moreno y el izquierdo a su cintura. Se sentía tan bien. Sirius se separó un tanto de él para mirarlo. Fue entonces, que Remus por sobre el hombro del moreno, vio dos personas que no veía hacía demasiados años. Estaban a una distancia prudente, pero sonreían. Él les sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia Sirius. Se mordió el labio y posó su mano en el rostro del moreno.

-¿Estoy muerto? –Preguntó. La guerra, el dolor en su hombro, la luz, el andén, Sirius, James y Lily. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

-Estás con nosotros

Sirius lo tomó de la cintura tal como solía hacerlo en aquellas tardes lluviosas en sexto año, cuando todos se iban a Hogsmeade. Con sumo cuidado. Pero las cicatrices ya no dolían, nada dolía. El beso fue lento, lleno de expectativas, de disculpas, de tiempo perdido. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, el moreno le tomó la mano, instándolo a seguirlo. Caminaron hacia sus amigos. Lily y James lo abrazaron hasta casi dejarlo sin aire.

-¿Somos malos amigos si decimos que nos alegramos de que estés aquí?- Preguntó el de anteojos. Remus rió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

FIN.


End file.
